mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Clover
is the placeholder name of an Earth pony with a dark gray mane, light blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three four-leaf clovers. His cutie mark resembles that of a female G1 pony named Clover. He is a relatively common background pony, first appearing in Winter Wrap Up, and has speaking roles in The Best Night Ever and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Lucky also shares his design with Time Turner.__TOC__ Depiction in the series This pony has background appearances in many episodes, as well as two speaking roles. Although his coat is blue in The Best Night Ever, he is gray in many of his other appearances. In Winter Wrap Up, Lucky appears a background pony several times as one of the ponies clearing snow. He appears a couple of times carrying snow away in a carriage in the city. He also appears several times manning a snowplow at Sweet Apple Acres to help clear the snow. A Pegasus version of Lucky appears as contestant number eight in Sonic Rainboom in the Best Young Flyer competition mingling with others and then listening to the pony calling out the contestants. being flattered by Rarity.]] In The Best Night Ever, a version of Lucky appears with a light blue coat. He and Caramel are flattered by Rarity, and convinced into carrying their carriage to the Grand Galloping Gala. Later on, when Spike tries to get them to walk faster, Lucky angrily says to Spike shaking his hoof in the air, "if you weren't friends with our neighbor, Rarity... Huh!" He appears as one of the judges in the race in Sisterhooves Social, and he is also the pony that gives the two winners their Ribbon at the end of the competition. He is seen here wearing a referee shirt. During The Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite, Lucky is the pony that waved the checkered flag both to commence the race, and to mark the ending of it. Here, he is again seen wearing a referee shirt. To start the race, he gave a sharp blow of his whistle and waved the flag downwards in one quick motion. While the racers were crossing the finish line, he casually waves the flag back and forth to signify the ending of the race. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 during a flashback to Twilight Sparkle's childhood, Lucky is seen in Canterlot arguing with Wild Fire about whether or not Wild Fire can get another hooficure; Lucky didn't want her to get one because he had already "paid for three that month. After Princess Cadance casts a love spell on them, they stop arguing and look into each others' eyes. Variants Some background pony variants using Lucky's basic design exist. They are included in the appearances table below. These include Lucky's appearance in The Best Night Ever, when he is seen with a blue coat. Another example occurs in Sonic Rainboom, when a pegasus version of Lucky is present in the Best Young Flyer competition. Finally, this also includes his presence in Hearth's Warming Eve, when he, along with several other ponies, is seen in the play with a lighter coat and with makeup around his eyes. There are several pony variants that use Lucky's basic design, but are considered different ponies. In Over a Barrel and The Last Roundup, a moustached pony ("Shamrock") who otherwise resembles Lucky in every way is shown in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction. In Putting Your Hoof Down, a pony with the same color scheme and cutie mark is shown walking in the background, but with a different mane style and different eye color. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, another moustached pony ("Pine Breeze") seen staring at Rainbow Dash appears with the same color scheme, but with a different cutie mark and different mane style. Appearances The following charts detail Lucky's appearances. Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A partially translucent mini-figure toy was leaked in early August 2012, being of the same pony kind and bearing the same color scheme and cutie mark as the unnamed character on the show. The toy's pose and mane style are the same as the Big Macintosh mini-figure toy mold. Gallery :Lucky image gallery Quotes The Best Night Ever :Spike: Then let's get moving! Hyah! :Caramel: Excuse me!? :Spike: Um... I... :Lucky: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Huh! A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 :Wild Fire: I am going for a hooficure and that is that! :Lucky: You are not going- :Wild Fire: I am! :Lucky: I've already paid for three this month! :Wild Fire: My girlfriends are all getting their hooves done! And you said that onl-- :Lucky and Wild Fire: arguing stop arguing References See also *List of ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Male characters Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Male characters Category:Background characters